cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark1 Brion
WARNING, WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAS NON-CANON INFORMATION THAT WAS NOT FEATURED IN THE STAR WARS UNIVERSE AND MOSTLY BASED OFF OF EVENTS IN CLONE WARS ADVENTURES PC GAME Heh, just another chance to proove how effective we really are." Brion to Shark Regiment Brion Graulshrieker was a Commander in the Galactic Republic that did not follow Order 66. He grew up on Kamino and would sometimes sneek out at night and catch Sea Mice with the unaltered clone, Boba Fett. Brion was trained in the Jedi arts by his Jedi General Kahar Zamet after Brion was injected with Spaartishark DNA. After Order 66 he betrayed the Chancellors orders and later joined the Rebellion. The Battle of Geonosis Brion was assigned to take out a droid foundry on Geonosis, he later destroyed the foundry but lost one of his beloved squad member Nextus. Brion left Nextus's body on Geonosis. X1 and X2, clones of Jedi Falon Grey helped Brion by covering him from the cliffs above Brion. Brion destroyed the droid foundry with Thermal explosives and was awarded by Jedi General Kahar Zamet for his heroism. Brion left the bug ridden planet of Geonosis but later returned there during the Second Battle of Geonosis. The Battle of Raxus Prime On the junk ridden world of Raxus Prime, the Republic had tracked down the Seperatists army and found then in the Raxus sector. Brion and the Republic Assault ship Reaper along with other Republic fleet units landed on Raxus Prime. The CIS were after a Sith Artifact, The Force harvester. It was used in the Great Sith War and was enabled to destroy full planets of the force. Brion was flown to the excavation site and Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were on the ground clearing forces for a platoon of Republic Gunships to land. The Jedi Generals cleared the area of CIS droids and air turrets and the platoon landed. A drop ship dropped off TX-130 fighter tanks for the platoon. The platoon and Jedi destroyed the crane digging the site but the CIS had already got what they were after. Count Dooku was walking into a bunker near the crane and Jedi Anakin Skywalker followed Dooku and was captured by Cydon Prax, Dooku's new right hand mand after the death of Jango Fett. The Kashyyk moon. "What in the blasted Rancor is that!" Brion as bug like creatures attack him The Jedi Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Brion Graulshrieker came to a moon of the planet Kashyyk after J edi Anakin Skywalker contacted them after he was put prisinor there by Count Dooku in a prison depot. The Jedi Anakin Skywalker contacted General Kenobi after he escaped the Force Harvester and was able to sneek into a Seperatists outpost. The Separatists had brought the Force Harvester to Kashyyk to test out there new toy. General Kenobi and Brions assault cruiser land on the forest moon of Kashyyk and Brion was given a Maru, a creature native to Kashyyk and its moons. Brion cover fires Kenobi and Skywalker as they go to see the source of where all the droid tanks and units were coming from. A mortar tank shoots near Brion and kills his Maru and he was forced to fight on foot to help protect a Wookie Colony. The Seperatist were too quick and took off with the Force Harvester. The Battle of Thule "Holy CanCells!" Brion as he watches the Dark Reaper shoot rays of light. As the Republic tracked the Force Harevster, Jedi Master Mace Windu lead Shark Regiment to stop the Seperatist from digging up the Dark Reaper. The Dark Reaper had been an ancient Sith weapon thought to be destroyed. Brion lead Shark Regiment with AT-XT's to destroy the dig site. It had been too late and the Dark Reaper had been combined with the Force Harvester to make one of the deadliest weapons in the Galaxy. The reckless Jedi Anakin Skywalker took a TX-130 saber tank to destroy the Dark Reaper alone by so disobeying Obi-Wans orders. Anakin destroyed the Dark Reaper as Brion and Shark Regiment covered the main path from the Seppies coming in to reinforce the Dark Reaper. The Battle of Ryloth "Heh, I bet the Seps will never know we're coming" '' ''Brion to Shark 7. Brion was part of a bombing run on Ryloth. He took out enemy ground forces and vulture droids to cover gunships on there way to a drop point. The gunships later made it to the drop point and Brion was assighned to cover a Twi'lek village three clicks away and shoot down any enemys he saw. Brion was attacked from behind by a squadron of Vulture droids, Brion switched off his thrusters and flew behind them and switched them back on and fired upon the Vultures, Brions left engine was fryed but he later made it to the Village and bombed the droid drop ship and the village sustaned small damage. Brion was later awarded for his heroism in the Battle of Ryloth. The Battle of Aargua The famed Clone Brion Graulshrieker was part of the battle of Aargua where Brion got a last name Graulshrieker. Brion had been ordered to find and capture a Separatist leader during the Battle of Aargua. Brion had a squad of clones to assist him on finding the Sep leader. Brion had to get a disquise name and got a fake ID on the black market there. The name he got was Brion Graulshrieker. The name later stuck and clones around the Jedi Temple still call him that. Brion found the Seppie leader in a conference room with small squadron of battle droids. They thought Brion was a servant because he had been wearing ragged clothes. Brion pulled out a blaster and his squad attacked and broke through windows around the Conference room. They destroyed the droids and caught the Separatist leader along with a Republic weapon smuggler. The Second battle of Geonosis Yet Again, clone commander Brion Graulshrieker was sent to Geonosis for the second time. Brion was assigned to cover the 501st Legion as they destroyed the droid factory producing Super Tanks. Super tanks we're tanks equipped with shields and we're not easily destroyed. Brion was shot down in a gunship 2 clicks away from Anikans gunship which had also crashed. One of Brions troops was effected with a Brain worm and Brion had to? pry the worm out of his throat and the troop later survived but was put in a bacta tank for days due to a internal throat injury. The 501st Legion later destroyed the droid factory but sustained heavy losses due to the super tanks. The fight for Kamino "Take out those squids!" Brion as he commands Shark 2 to fire a rocket at a Sep squid tank Brion and Shark Regiment used Clone Scuba gear and we're assigned to attack the droids from below. Shark Regiment used zip lines to glide up to the top of the Kamino spires and shoot down droids. General Zamet was not a part of this Battle and was not able to assist due to being on Mandalore. 3rd in command of Shark Regiment Commander Goldpilot (Shark 2) used an underwater version of a Republic rocket launcher issued by Blastech. The CIS we're trying to recieve the Clone DNA to try and use new possibiltys for new units. Brion and all of his clone brothers fought hard and drove the Seppies off the planet. The freeing of a slave "You are free my friend." Brion after he frees the young Jolee Merome Commander Brion was on the planet -------- when he was on an undercover mission to free slaves and met a young slave boy by the name of Jolee Merome. Later Jolee's slave master Dylan Antiunknown was selling Jolee after he had him for a little over three years. Brion became friends with Jolee before the auction. The clone attended the auction in a mercenary in ragged gear. Commander Brion was able to buy Jolee for 130,000 credits But unable to free the other slaves Brion brought Jolee to his attack cruiser Destroyer and offered him new clothes and shelter for a short amount of time and the Jedi Council found he was force sensitive. Jolee later became a padawan. The Battle of Mon Calamari "What in the Galaxy is that!" Brion as he discovers a cave occupied with a Mon Calamri Eel Jedi General Kahar Zamet and Commander Brion were a part of the Battle of Mon Calamari. They we're dropped down along with Shark? Regiment 3 clicks from General Kit Fistos position. Brion was equipped with Shark detailed Clone Scuba Gear which he had used in the Battle of Kamino. Shark Regiment later arrived at Kit Fistos posistion and was able to support him as he protected Prince Lee-Char. Kahar Zamet was great friends with Lee-Char and trusted his instincts to hide in the caves at the sea floor. Shark Regiment later discovered a Mon Calamri Eel that killed a number of Kahars Troops. The death of a loved friend "Nooo..." Brion as Jolee dies from the infamous Blue Shadow Virus Jolee was brought to the Coruscant underworlds along with a few other enslaved girls. Brion was assigned to follow the slaver, Dylan Antiunknown, but later found a sith lord Mad Mcskydweller was after Jolee too. and got there after Jolee was diagnosed with Blue Shadow Virus. Brion went over to Jolee and the other members of his squad arrested Dylan, but Mac escaped. Jolee, remembering Brion and knowing he had done wrong in flipping his life into a Sith apprentice felt depressed. Jolees last words to his beloved "brother" (Brion) before he died were "Thanks for the save, clone." Brion depressed ever since the lost of his friend and took Jolees body to his homeworld, and buried him where his favorite place in his castle was (The gardens) and put him underneeth the Felcucian orb plant, his favorite part of the garden. The Battle of Umbara "Sure glad I got nightvison suckers!" Brion to Shark Regiment Brion was part of the Battle of Umbara, Brion and shark Regiment had been assigned to cover General Obi-Wan Kenobi while him and his clone commander Cody? captured the Umbaran Capital. Shark Regiment later covered General Kenobis forces and they took the capital of Umbara, they were able to also capture Umbaran General. Brion also cleared under ground Bunkers and the Battle of Umbara clearly lasted months but due to heavy losses, Shark Regiment was pulled out of Umbara. Skirmish on Carlac Jedi General Kahar Zamet led Shark Regiment as they freed villagers from Death Watch Camps. General Zamet and Shark Regiment were able to free all the villagers and were part of a relief effort to bring them supplies. As Brion came closer to a camp, he heard a small shriek. Brion tryed to continue freeing the locals from the Death watch camp when he heard more shrieks. The clone walked over to a nest of trees to find the culpret, a small baby Narglatch. Brion had saw a full grown Narglatch next to it but dead along with two other babys. Brion named it Buddy. Project Spaartishark "This will turn the tides of the war, most effectivly." Brion as he is about to be injected with Spaartishark DNA. Spaarti Creations and Shark Tech worked together and were able to create one of the first possible ways to inject mediclorians into a non mediclorian life form. And Brion had to be the prototype. Commander Brion was at Shark Tech headquarters along with Spaarti Creations. Spaarti creations were the tech that created the infant clone cylindars for the Kamino cloners. Spaarti creations and Shark Tech made a injecion sirum that would able mediclorians to be injected into clones and abled them with force uses. Brion was injected at Shark Tech cloning center (which was at Shark tech HQ) and was showing signs of force usage such as being able to jump 22% higher then non injected clones. There was a small legion wich was led by Brion Graulshrieker and was known as Spaarti Legion. ODST "You can't avoid war, no matter how hard you try it will always find you." Brion as he is talking to Daniel Greenpulser as he tells Brion he wants to stay out of the war After the battle of Carlac an ODST drop team was assembled for Shark Regiment. Armor and Weapons " These are Westar 34's, my personal favorite..." ''Jango Fett as he gives Brion a duel set of Westar 34 pist''ols The famed clone had numerous armors. Brions Clone Phase 1 gear was a pure black ARC trooper gear with a cloaking device, his Phase 2 gear was improved with Umbaran Shadow Tech and Shark Tech technology. It was equipped with a blue helmet with nightvison and blue armor with a pauldron. Jango Fett had given Brion two Westar 34 pistols after finishing his training on Kamino. 2 months after Jango had given Brion the pistols he was killed on the sandy world of Geonosis by Mace Windu. The clone usually carried a DC-15 blaster rifle or his duel set of Westar 34 pistols His Mandaloian armor was first a red Beskar armor much similar to Carlac Death Watch elite units. As a bounty hunter, he carried his Westars Category:Republic Shark Regiment Category:Male Characters